Many types of spinal irregularities cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitations, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated by immobilizing a portion of the spine. This treatment typically involves affixing a plurality of screws and/or hooks to one or more vertebrae and connecting the screws or hooks to one or more elongate rods that generally extend in the direction of the axis of the spine. Such a system of screws and rods can extend from the skull down to lower vertebral bodies.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems involving screws and rods for spinal stabilization.